First and Final Love
by funkypunk-2115
Summary: A romatic tale shared from Tanisha's POV, she is the mother of Goku and is recalling the days she first met and fell in love with Bardok. But she knows something no other saiyan does, that her kind is destined for a life of slavery and destruction.R&R!!!!
1. Default Chapter

First And Final Love  
  
a/n: I always wondered what it was like for this saiyan growing up on Planet Vegeta so here is my story of what i thought it was like. I wonder how alike he was to his son , Goku. BTW, this is a brand new fic! And it's from Goku's mother's point of view! Enjoy! ^_^  
  
.......................  
  
Too many years has it been since i remember that magical night i had spent with the man of my dreams. He had the most charming of smiles, black eyes that shone more brightly than any sun that had ever crawled high into the sky. He had a heart filled with love that knew of no limits and such kindness that was a rarity among his kind. Most importantly, for his stature and rank among his kind, he was strong. He had a feirce way of fighting, determination and ambition unlike any other lower class saiyan, his mind was pure and his heart was clear and he fought for honour and for his king, the righteous King Vegeta. Bardok was one of a kind, a true master of fighting and a true warrior in a class of his own.  
  
Everyday he would wake up before the sun would rise and strap on his battle suit and summon his fighting team, unit 309 which was comprised of three fellow lower class male soldiers. Truce was barely past being fourteen years old but he was well built in muscles and strength, although he had a lack of judgement in battle, taking his time in finishing off an enemy and wasting too much time in summoning power than thinking strategically and using natural instinctive cunning to win. Callan was far older, going onto fourty nine years of age and of average strength but what he lacked in power he gained in a matter of thinking and organisational skills in battle. He could coordinate a battle unit with ease and plan attacks on the enemy, spot any weaknesses in his team or in the enemy, he had perfect observational skills. Rel was the same age as Bardok, both going onto their eighteenth birthdays within a few weeks and almost equal in strength but Rel's power had stopped increasing a few years ago, no matter how intensely he trained. Bardok power grew by the week, although he hated being dubbed as lower class saiyan he knew deep down he had potential to be the best, and as long as King Vegeta was the reigning king then he was fighting for a good cause, he just hoped that his king wouldn't join powers with the universal tyrant Freiza, an alien he had heard was trying to bargain a deal with the king.  
  
I myself hadn't met Bardok until his eighteenth birthday where there were many celebrations happening in a few minor town on the outskirt lands of the main kingdom territory. I was a new recruit to his team, only just finalising the completion of my training and being recognised as a grade two level saiyan warrior, one level higher than Bardok but he was to be my leader. I was only a year younger than him, but the same height and same ambitious nature and raven hair, though mine was long and straight. From the moment i stepped into his presence i could feel his good nature. I recall him sitting beside a campfire outdoors reading through a file full of information that was sealed as confidential so i chose to ignore it as i sat down beside on a log. He took no notice of me so i stood up and stood infront of me, my back straighten to give me extra height and my hands were on my hips. He looked up at me for a moment then returned to the file of papers on his lap.  
  
"Tanisha, reporting for duty sir..." I managed to cough up, my throat was dry from the smoke from the campfire. Bardok closed the file and pushed it aside on the ground. He stood up and faced me, both staring at eachother, both at eye level with the other. He smiled.  
  
"Funny they should put a female through training thesedays. Fighting should just be left to the males!" He said gruffly, but he couldn't hide away his young voice. It was still gentle and slightly broken, and i knew he meant no harm.  
  
"There's nothing funny about it since i've been granted a higher level in fighting capability than you have, sir!" I handed him my own file, records of traing and certificates of completed tasks and awards. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor.  
  
"Your maximum level is nine hundred? That can't be right! Not for a female or any soldier around here!" He gaped, his eyes wide, almost frightened, that is, a mere female could squish a mere mortal around him within moments. He thought my powerlevel was high, as that was what my instructor had written down, little did either know that i had never reached my full potential in power level and nine hundred was just an estimate. I knew i could reach more, if i needed to.  
  
"Please sir, i don't wish for others to know about my records. Such power makes others fear me, hence, a lack of my own friends and...." my eyes drifted away in thought, one fact that had dissapointed my parents.  
  
"What?" Bardok asked, stepping closer to me so i would not have to raise my voice. I thought i should tell him, it might grant me options later.  
  
"The lack of a mate....most males are intimidated by me..." I felt sad, it was true. In training camp, many of the males stayed clear from me, i knew that they gazed at my body longingly and could smell my scent when i first came into heat and ready to mate but none ever ventured to offer themselves to me. My instructor was also worried, i needed a mate as i was sure to produce strong offspring, and if i ever managed to find an equally strong match for me than my offspring would be true warriors, hopefully surpassing grade one saiyan warriors. Bardok looked at me, i could tell he was attracted to me but, like all males i had ever known, he ignored the desire and sat back down.  
  
"Welcome to my unit. Our next mission isn't for a few days yet so you may as well hang around this camp, assuming you have nowhere else to go...." he offered, hoping desperately that i would stay. I nodded thankfully and sat down beside him. I looked at him, he was handsome and youthful, and i felt comfortable with him and needed to say no more than what was asked of me.  
  
"Where shall i sleep?" I asked, looking around for any spare tents.  
  
"I have a spare bed in my tent, other than that there is no room" Bardok smiled, flashing his bright eyes at me with seductive force, i could feel the sensual tension running through his body and i felt slightly frightened, "it could be worse", he continued, " you might've had to share my bed!" He laughed and took a sip of his cup of water, licking his lips tastefully in thought. I could see the reflection of the burning campfire in his eyes and i was overwhemled in lust, but a little game of hard-to-get might do some good for his slightly egotistcal male manners.  
  
"I think i'd rather sleep outside, if you don't mind..." I replied and walked past his tent and over a sand hill, curling up on a few tuffs of grass, my head resting on my hands and i drifted off too sleep, well, that's what Bardok thought, little did he know i was fairly awake, though with my eyes closed i could still sense where he was and what he was doing. I could feel his body warmth leaning over me, he was sniffing, trying to capture my scent that would indicate i was ready to mate but there was none he could find and that night, from all that i could tell he returned to his tent very much alone.  
  
.............................  
  
a/n: What did you think? I hoped you liked it, i dunno why i felt like writing a new story but this idea just popped into my head when i was listening to some music. I'll probably continue with this later once i get a few reviews stocked up from your readers! =P Anyways, i'm off. ^_^ 


	2. chapter two

a/n: hold on, i'll be right back! I'm just going to make myself a nice hot coffee because, if you didn't it's bloody freezing down here in Australia, i hate winter! Brrrr! Cold!  
  
Right, i'm back...and nothing beats a cup of nescafe..mmmm... ^_^ enough joking around, where were we? Ah yes, Tanisha and Bardok flirting...that's right. Hmmm, i got one review so thankyou to 'ritual of nirvana'! Well, i've got a few ideas tucked away under my sleeves for this story and how it develops depends on what you want so please review and make suggestions, sort of motivates me to keep going with this idea. And also, ignore the typo's, i'll revise later once i upload this. I'm using microsft wordpad which DOES NOT have spell check, making my life a lot more difficult..anyhoo...  
  
Much is going to be revealed in this chapter so brace yourself and prepare for a mind altering surprise!  
  
.........................  
  
I woke up warm and beneath a tent the next morning, as i recall. Bardok must have carried me inside and i smiled at that comforting thought but also sort of scared. I looked down at my body benath the thick blanket that was upon me, and too my relief i was fully clothed. Some male saiyans just could not be trusted but Bardok seemed different, and with my power level he seemed to respect me. I felt a warm presence beside me, and to my alarm there was Bardok, fast asleep, silent and breathing and only just touching my own body. He had carried me to his bed! I quietly got out of the bed, trying my hardest not to wake up the tired male saiyan beside me and i made my way outside. The morning air was crisp and there was a low fog along the horizon as the sun began to rise, lighting up the world of Planet Vegeta.  
  
"A perfect time for training" i told myself, hoping that the camping grounds would be deserted for some time so i could have some personal space to train and did not have to care how far i raised my power level too. I took flight high into the sky and headed towards some deserted lands that were nothing but hard dry soils with uncultivated lands beyond what i could see, perfect territory for a morning's training. I stretched my arms and legs this way and that, concentrating on the field of energy that surrounded me, i could sense small life forms of fish in a near by lake and some other small critters sleeping beneath rocks and boulders here and there. My sensing skills were among the most accurate of my kind, as my training instructor had once told me, and it was a skill that would serve me better than the brute force of my power level.  
  
Once i felt completely comfortable and relaxed with my surroundings i decided it was time to begin. First a series of punching and kicking combinations, testing my limits of reflexes and speed and aim. I always imagined an oponent in front me, it gave me something to focus on and it was always the same evil reptillian face that had burdened my heart, Frieza. The thought of him was so terrible, feeling as though someone was pouring icey water over my back, i felt chilled to the bone to the point of almost being in pain from the sheer terror. He was my foe, my enemy, and i told no one of the plans i held for him. I trained for him, to not only witness his defeat but to be apart of it, to claim victory as i would tear him down and rid the universe of such a tyrant. My power was growing and the thought of Frieza sent me into a crazed rage of fury and anger and my once again soared to greater heights. No longer, at this point did i care if anyone could sense me and my power, i just wanted to better, to be stronger, to be the best, to show my king that there was hope for our kind, to prove to my whole kin that female saiyans were just as devastingly powerful as they could be taught to be. I felt the hairs on my arms stick up, even the hair upon my head began to rise as my energy continued to soar high, i felt the rage within me burning brighter than ever before and suddenly i could hold out no more and i screamed in agony as i forced myself to my absolute potential. Pain and agony rushed through my body as i felt every muscle flex and stretch and grow, energy so raw and pure rocketed throughout my body and my mind, in such dispair couldn't harness it and felt my entire being preparing to explode.  
  
Little did i know that in the distance Bardok was watching me, his energy sensor strapped to his eye as he read the readings concerning my level, " impossible" he breathed, astounded with what he was discovering.  
  
I thought for a moment that i could detect a small energy of life fixed upon me but i ignored it, i was almost there...i had almost reached one hundred percent of my power level when i decided it was time to cool down, my mind hurt with such intense pain and my body felt exhausted and i collapsed to the ground. Nothing mattered anymore, i felt with some more training i could reach my ultimate level. I had no mate and no friends, but i had something else which i thought was far more important, a duty to change the destiny of the saiyans. I knew all freedom would be cast aside once Freiza had conquered King Vegeta's throne and then all would be lost and then i could do nothing. Something had to be done soon but for the moment, a little rest on the cold ground was all i needed. I breathed in heavily and felt my eye lids were becoming heavy so i rested them for a little while, after only a few minutes i opened them again and, not as much to my surprise i found Bardok crouched beside me, his rough hand upon my forehead, trying detect anyside of heated exhaustion or a fever.  
  
"So, you're a liar!" He barked, his voice was serious, he wasn't playing around anymore. I blinked at him, my face blank, my mind without words or response to the male saiyan. I shook my head in disagreement.  
  
"You said you were a grade higher than me according to power and energy" he continued, " and that, my girl, is a lie and i, as you're leader think it is best you no longer lie to me and tell me the truth!" I blushed slightly then leaned forward to sit up, my head felt light and tired from the training session. All i wanted to do was train harder for my own cause, i didn't want be spied on and i certainly did not want to explain myself to a male, males just didn't understand.  
  
"Forget the truth, you just want to know how i did it! It's more than just good breeding for anyone to be so strong!" I spat out in disgust, saddened that he was no longer being the understanding man from last night. I stood up and walked away, heading back to the camp site on foot would give me a few more hours of thinking. Bardok rushed to block my path, his arms crossed tightly over his chest, a smirk upon his face.  
  
"Then, would you be so kind as to tell me how the hell have you become so powerful?" Bardok said and i could detect and more gentle tone in his coice and i calmed down, no more need to be so defensive if he was truly going to listen to what i had to say.  
  
"You won't believe me..." I replied and kept on walking, it was the truth. No one would ever believe me, i would be cast away as a crazy being if anyone even began to hear my story. Bardok took hold of my shoulder, his grip was gentle yet firm and i ceased to walk and turned about to face him, my long balck hair whipped against the wind and blew astray behind me and Bardok looked upon me in awe. I knew what he thought of me in looks but my mind and the way i thought may alter his feelings for me.  
  
"You never know. I'm not your average saiyan either. Give me a chance! You're on my battle unit now so maybe if you let me in a bit i would understand you a bit better. C'mon Tanisha...i knew you were hiding something last night, why else would you act so defensive?" Bardok said, and pulled me in close for conversation. I looked away for a moment, gazing as the sun continued to crawl into the sky, i could hear a bird of prey screeching high up in the sky among the coulds, listening to the steady beat of i's wings flapping as it soared. I breathed in then returned my gaze to Bardok, my face serious and sad and Bardok seemed truly prepared to listen.  
  
"Bad things are going to happen..." I began, my eyes dropping to the ground, i couldn't face him. Surely he was going to laugh at me, or worse, expel me from his battle unit and i would never be given a chance to prove myself. He said nothing so i continued, "the bargaining and deals with Frieza gives me bad dreams. I see death, destruction and chaos when i sleep. I fear the king is dead and the prince lost to that tyrant. I see the universe tremble as it witnesses the terrible powers of Freiza. I've had these dreams for years and each night they become more clear, more visble, more real...." I felt heated tears swell up in my eyes, panic had settled in my heart. Such images had plagued my mind during my sleep but as of lately, even during the day i could see them. Burning buildings, large explosions, many thousands of deaths and not just from saiyans but from all beings throughout the universe and Bardok was the first person i had ever dared to explain the visions to. Bardok remained silent, his breathing was shallow and he stepped back, i waited for the moment he would strike me down with his fist for saying such stupid things but he did not. I looked up at him, finally finding the courage to meet his eyes and i found only compassion in his eyes. He seemed puzzled but he also reflected a fear, perhaps he did believe me at that time, i did not know.  
  
"You can say nothing to me now?" I cried in dispair and turned my back to him, my face collapsed in my hands as i broke out into tears of fear, hatred, rage and overall, unimaginable sadness. He still said nothing and it angered me further, i spun around only to find his face close to mine and then, his lips upon my own.  
  
.........................  
  
a/n: ooh, i liked this chapter! How about you? Hmmmm? oh ,please review! I put a lot of effort into this story! Well, i'm off to write some more of my other stories! Ja Ne! 


	3. chapter three

a/n: Once again, thankyou 'ritual of nirvana' for all those ideas, you're running along the same sort of ideas that i am so in a way, you're helping me write this fiction. I guess you could say i'm really getting into it now, but really, the ideas are just pouring out, not really involved with too much thinking and stuff like that. I just wish other peoples would review as well but anyhoo! Another chapter, as you wished!^_^  
  
note to ritual: I can't wait until you get some fics up! I'll email you my updates for this story if you email me when you get some of your work up, okay? (^_^)  
  
....................  
  
Time seemed to stand still as our lips were connected throuhg a short blissful kiss. My eyes closed tightly as i thought of nothing but being held by him, i could feel his arms nervously resting on my back and travelling down, even his fingertips were shaking. He rubbed my back in circualr motion until we parted from our kiss. Neither of us said anything so we both just sat down, thinking our own seperate thoughts in silence.  
  
I looked up at him but he did not look at me.  
  
"You still say nothing, as though i am not even here Bardok. Please, tell me what it is that you are thinking about" I said, worried that pehrpas Bardok did not believe, or even worse, did not understand me.  
  
"I understand the visions that have been appearing to you, sometimes i have them as well but nothing to me ever seems to make sense" Bardok finally admitted, he looked up at me and his eyes met with mine, they were stern and hard, not reflecting any sign of ease or happiness, just purely black and depthful, "I do know you're right about two things, one is bad things are going happen, i feel that in my bones. I also agree with you about Frieza, he will be the cause for such terrible happenings." Then Bardok fell silent again. I took his hand and brought it close to my face, breathing in his scent.  
  
"All that is needed then is for us to continue training, that is all we can do and i know i'm getting somewhere now..." I said, trying to comfort Bardok but there seemed nothing i could say that would comfort the older male. He seemed quite distressed but it felt good knowing that he too felt the threat of Frieza and deep inside of my own being, i hoped he would take me as his mate. He suddenly looked up at me with that last thought of mine, as though he had just read my mind. He smiled at me, nothing to bright but still assertive and generous, he gripped my hand tightly and i, for once in my life, felt i belonged to someone, to some place on this planet. He stood up abruptly and turned his body to face an oncoming breeze.  
  
"Then let us not waste time before our next mission in three days. We must continue with our training if both of us think we are as strong as we think we are then there is hope. Come..." he said taking my hand, "let us sparr!" I smiled in agreement. I hadn't sparred with anyone in years, my power being feared more than accepted and encouraged so i was glad that Bardok was giving me this chance. For a few more hours we trained together, lightly but still with energy. We threw only light ki attacks at eachother but still we used skill and precision with our physical attacks, blocking and using our defence abilities as best as we could and although my power was greater i still found Bardok to be marvously skilled and seemed to imrpove as the battle progressed.  
  
"Are you sure you're a lower class saiyan?" I shouted as Bardok rushed towards me ready to punch and i threw my arms up before me ready to block. Bardok laughed as he threw his arms down and swung to the left and kicked me in the side, throwing my body to the ground with a harsh force, nothing that a saiyan could not handle. I cried out in pain and tried to stop myself from bursting with rage, a rage i always felt when any oponent got the better of me. I leaped up and screamed, stretching me legs wide as i powered up, my eyes glowing with fierce determination as i lunged at Bardok who, despite of all his efforts would not be able to block my attack. With hundreds of punches and kicks landing on his body within seconds the weaker male saiyan dropped to the ground, utterly exhausted and wailing in pain, clutching his bruised stomach. I stopped dead in my tracks, not knowing what i had down and my power plummeted to nothing, i dropped by his side, helpless to assist him. His face was bloody and bruises and i lifted up his chest armour and found his chest also blackened with many bruise with some open cuts and wounds bleeding, my heart sank. What a great impression to make on a possible offer for a mate, i thought to myself but i could see the way Bardok was looking up at me and it seemed not all hope was lost.  
  
"I have an idea" he grinned and leaned up towards me, holding my chin with his hand as he brought my lips to his and i felt warmth flooding through my body, "Unit Assessment Tournament, combat and athletics with the prize being a years worth of pay and..." Bardok's eyes lit up with excitement, "a chance for one's power to be re-graded....i could be an elitist!" His smiled into my lips as he looked adoringly into my eyes, it wasn't the news i was hoping for but for the chance to have his own saiyan class re-evaluated would give him a chance for a better life in battle and combat among the saiyan armies andbattle units and of course, a higher paid job. I leaned back.  
  
"So, what does this have to do with me?" I asked, wondering what he was also thinking about. I had heard that only the strongest of Planet Vegeta were allowed to enter the tournament.  
  
"It takes place in two weeks and i never thought i could enter, i didn't have a partner strong enough to fight along side me then, along came you but..." his eyes saddened for a moment, "I, as it seems, may not be a strong enough partner for you..."  
  
I kissed him in response, "then, i shall have to train you until you are as strong as me!" He laughed again, i had never seen mnay saiyans seem so happy for such a long time and it was surely a comfort to see someone like Bardok seem so alive and happy being in the prime of his life. I had hoped he would have offered to be my mate but i guessed that that matter would have to wait for another time, i felt disappointed but i too was excited over the tournament, perhaps i too could be an elitist and then, perhaps Freiza would see me fit as a true opponent in battle.   
  
In surprising attempt to show affection Bardok wrapped his arms around me, " there is also one more thing left on my mind..." his face reddend as though he were embarassed and i stared at him with curiosity, my heart racing fast in hope.  
  
"You can tell me Bardok" I offered kindly.  
  
"I was wondering if...bah..uh...nevermind.." he held back, then within an instant he took flight in the sky and headed back towards camp.  
  
"See you there..." i whispered beneath the wind and gazed up at him and smiled.  
  
........................  
  
a/n: Yes it was a short chapter but i promise i'll make up for it in the next chapter, more revelations in character and plot development to come! 


End file.
